This invention relates to a paint brush including a handle having a head portion made of a relatively rigid plastic material and a grip portion made of a relatively soft, flexible elastomeric material and to the method of making same.
It is generally known to provide paint brushes with handles that have an outer layer of a relatively soft, resilient elastomeric material such as thermoplastic rubber that is comfortable to the grip and an inner core of a relatively rigid thermoplastic material that securely retains suitable fasteners used to attach the brush ferrules to such handles. However, such rigid cores will not allow the handles to flex to conform to a variety of hand shapes and sizes.
The desired flexibility can be obtained by making the paint brush handles substantially entirely out of a relatively soft, resilient elastomeric material. However, that makes it difficult to securely attach the handles to the brush ferrules using conventional fastening techniques.
Also, most paint brush handles are too rigid and too long to be maneuverable for painting corners and tight spaces and the like.
The paint brush of the present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of previously known paint brushes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a paint brush handle is provided with a head portion that is made of a relatively rigid plastic material having one end adapted to be fitted within the ferrule of a brush and an other end having an integral web portion protruding axially outwardly therefrom about which a grip portion made of a relatively soft, flexible elastomeric material is molded to secure the grip portion to the head portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the grip portion is made of a thermoplastic material that is compatible with the thermoplastic material of the head portion to form a chemical bond with the head portion including particularly the web portion when the grip portion is molded around the web portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, one or more openings are provided in the web portion through which the material of the grip portion extends to provide a mechanical connection between the head portion and grip portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the other end of the head portion has a transverse end wall from which the web portion extends that serves as a seal-off for the grip portion during over molding of the grip portion around the web portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the transverse end wall has two substantially flat wall portions that slope away from each other from the approximate center of the end wall to opposite sides of the head portion to serve as a seal-off for the grip portion and make up for any variations in thickness of the head portion during such over molding of the grip portion around the web portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a raised band extends around the periphery of the other end of the head portion to provide a stop and transition point for the brush ferrule.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, pockets are provided in opposite sides of the head portion to reduce the thickness of the head portion to provide more even cooling of the head portion during molding of the head portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a cross web extends transversely through the approximate center of the pockets to provide additional support for the brush ferrule when one end of the head portion is fitted within the brush ferrule.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the head portion includes land areas at opposite ends of the pockets for receipt of fasteners used to secure the brush ferrule to the head portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the land areas may have slots into which portions of the brush ferrule may be crimped for securing the brush ferrule to the head portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the grip portion is desirably approximately two to three inches long to make the brush a more maneuverable size for painting corners and tight spaces and the like.
These and other objects, advantages, features and aspects of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawing setting forth in detail a certain illustrative embodiment of the invention, this being indicative, however, of but one of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.